Move On
by Luminous107
Summary: Fifi recounts the events from 'Furrball's Confessions' and updates us on how his sudden dissapearance has changed her life. Can Babs and Shirley help her through her time of need?


Luminous107: I know, I know, I said I wouldn't do anymore one-shots for a while but this one in particular has been on my mind for a while. I've been thinking about when I could conclude the FifixFurrball storyline and thanks to vampygurl402 that pretty much convinced me to do this one-shot. Following the events from the last one-shots I received a request from vampygurl402 to do more Furrball fics and I can tell some of you want to know why I haven't done any in a while. The reason is because I'm working out a conclusion for Furrball's "disappearance." And yes it's already planned out but seeing as how I won't be starting that story for a while I've decided to give you all a little treat, you're going to visit the ones he left behind to see how they're doing since he "left." A special thank you goes out to richman237 (love your stories!) for the review for 'It's In His Kiss,' it's actually my favorite fic and I'm really proud of it, and also to CutesyBunny for faving and reviewing my TTA one-shots. Thank you and I hope you'll enjoy this one too. Now, Shirly, disclaimer please.

Shirly McLoon: Like, okay. Luminous107 doesn't own us here at Tiny Toons, only Steven S. and Warner Bros. You can like, thank them for that or some junk.

Move On

Fifi la fume was driving around the streets in the rain. The car she drove was her junkyard Cadillac that was also her home. She was beyond Acme Acres now, she had half a mind to leave it permanently but the thought of leaving her friends to graduate without her was enough to convince her to return. She didn't know how long she'd been driving but she knew that on this day, despite the weather, she wouldn't stop driving, looking for what she'd lost months back. She still couldn't believe that after all these years she'd lose one of the most important things in her life, her best friend Furrball.

The purple skunkette had been searching for the blue cat for nights on end when she realized that he had been missing for over a month. She would miss out on adventures with her friends, dates, even sleep. She was becoming more stressed out over the whole fiasco that she started having thoughts of giving up but her determination wouldn't let her. Furrball had been there for her whenever she needed him and now she wanted to be there for him. She wanted to find him so badly. She didn't forget what he did to her months back.

Five months prior, Fifi overheard Furrball confessing his love for her. How happy she was to hear it, and best of all, HE was the one she fell in love with during the past summer. The blue skunk she had been chasing turned out to be non-other than her closest friend. But the sad part was that he never told this to her face-to-face, he was just planning it that very day.

What could've been their first date turned out to be a disaster for Fifi. Furrball never showed up and Fifi was left all by herself. She saw that his cardboard box-house was deserted and no one knew where he ran off to. She assumed that he ran away from her again, maybe he didn't love her like he said he did. Or maybe it was something else? No one knew, so any reason for his disappearance was anyone's choice.

Fifi kept driving and driving, if she drove anymore then she'd be way out of Acme Acres. So far away she might even lost. For nights she's tried so hard to find Furrball. She didn't care about having a relationship with him anymore if he didn't care either; she just wanted him home, she cared for him that much. Through the rain she drove under a bridge just so it could calm down a bit. She'd continue to look some more before calling it a night. After turning off the ignition she finally broke down in tears, "Le boo, le boo, je' iz' nevea' going to find Furrball. Pleez' just come 'ome mon amie!" After a few minutes of crying she started up the car and resumed her investigation. As usual she didn't find him, she'd try again the next day.

On her way home she saw a strange shadow walking alongside the road. The stranger wasn't holding up a thumb for hitchhiking but she still wanted to help him get to his destination. She drove closer to him and witnessed him collapse. "Sacre bleu!" she yelled, "je' needs to get 'im to dry up!" Fifi grabbed her umbrella and ran out to him. She couldn't believe her eyes, she'd found what she was looking for.

"F-…Furrball?"

The stranger looked up and saw who called him by that name. Fifi saw through the rain as if it were clear as day that the one on the ground was indeed her first love. She couldn't help but let a few tears escape she was sad at how he was looking but happy knowing that he was alright, as alright as he can be. She slowly put the umbrella over him to prevent the rain from falling on him. Furrball looked up at her, he smiled, Fifi is such a nice girl to do this despite him leaving her without so much as an explanation. She followed the same facial expressions, she saw him get up to meet her eyes. Silence, only the rain made any sound but to them it was peaceful.

Fifi was opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Furrball wrapping his arms around her, hugging her as tight as he could. He too had tears coming down his eyes as he sobbed quietly. Fifi heard him sniffling and was overcome with so much concern over who knows what Furrball had been going through these past few months that she returned the affection and embraced him, tail and all. She smiled, she didn't want this to end because this time she wasn't letting him go. He broke his embrace and she soon followed only to meet his gaze. Furrball stepped closer to Fifi and dove right for her lips; Fifi saw it coming and anxiously waited for his kiss until…

She opened her eyes, the sun's rays were hitting her face. She tried to figure out her surroundings. She was in her Cadillac-house and hugging…Furrball? Fifi looked down to her chest and saw that she was hugging a photo she and Furrball took a year prior. To her bitter disappointment she slowly realized that she dreamt the whole thing. Going back to sleep and living that fantasy wasn't going to help her escape her reality no matter what. Fifi looked back at the photo until she decided to put it back to where she always kept it, underneath the couch.

But before she could even get up off the bed she heard a very familiar voice opening her door and showing themselves in.

"WEEEEEE'RRRRRRE HEEEEEERRRRE!" in came the pink rabbit known as Babs Bunny and her friend Shirley McLoon.

"Like, Babs, don't you ever knock before walking inside someones house?"

"I just can't help myself… also, I live in a burrow, I don't have a door."

They both looked to Fifi who was just standing there with a half-smirk from their bickering. "C'mon Fifi," Babs told her, "it's the first day of Spring Break and the guys are takin' us on a road trip." Fifi forgot all about the trip, she's been so focused on other things that she forgot to pack her stuff. "Je' needed zhis' vacation," she told them, "nozhing' but zhe' sun, vous, n moi's 'me time." The girls ignored Fifi's statement, she followed their eyes to what they were looking at. Her face was red with embarrassment when she realized she was still holding on to Furrball's picture out in the open. She quickly turned her back on them and ran to her bed to put the photo away. Fifi ran to her closet and started to grab random clothes to stuff abusively in her suitcase. "So," she said nervously, "Vhere' are we going?" The girls became concerned, they walked up to Fifi who was wiping a few tears from her cheeks

"Fifi..." asked Babs.

"Are we going to Fort Lauderdale like las' time?"

"Fifi…" Shirley asked this time.

"Or Hawaii? Je' always wanted to go back zhere.'

"Like, Fifi!" Shirley asked again. The skunk girl became silent, she wasn't psychic but she knew what was going to be said next. Shirley spoke up again, "It's been, like, five months. You have to move on sooner or later." Fifi had the look of hurt on her face, she turned to the Loon and then to Babs. "She's right Fifi," Babs told her, "besides, I thought you'd be happy with Hamton." Fifi still stayed quiet, she was glad Hamton was there for her but she couldn't help but hold out that maybe, just maybe, one day Furrball might return.

"Look," said Shirley, "I know it's sad that Furrball ditched you like that and maybe he had a good reason too but we don't know for sure. I can't, like, imagine how you're feeling. But you know that I'm right." "Five months, Fifi," Babs pointed out, "five months, you're with Hamton now, I don't think it's really fair to him that you're still hung up on Furrball."

Fifi broke down in tears again, wishing for the pain in her heart to go away. "I'm sorry Fifi," apologized Babs as she joined her on the floor to comfort her, "I didn't mean to-"

"Non Babs, both of vous are right. Je' just don't know vhat' to do. 'E was moi's first love an' now 'eez gone forever."

Shirley joined them, "Like, Fifi, you don't have to be with Hamton if you don't want to."

"Non, 'eet's not zhat,' 'eet's just zhat' everyzhing's changed ever since he left. Calamity von't' talk to moi anymore, Professor Sylvester left Acme Loo, an' I steel' love 'im. Vhy' can't je' STOP LOVEENG' 'IM?!" Shirley hugged Fifi as the skunkette shed more tears, "eet' eez too 'ard to, 'ow you say, move on."

"I know Fifi, I know."

"Of course you'd know, after all you'd feel the same way if 'PU-LUCKY' ran off," Babs chuckled. Shirley blushed, "there is, like, NOTHING going on with me and Plucky, we're just friends."

"Uh-huh, suuure. And I suppose you had 'NOTHING' to do with him passing with YOUR help?" Babs spin-changed into her Cameron Diaz costume, "Bad teacher, right?" "While we're, like, on the subject," claimed Shirley, "you want to explain what happened with you and Buster last Summer, Babs?" It was the pink rabbit's turn to blush, "did you guys REALLY just go out on dates the whole three months? Or did you guys do something, like, 'magical'?" Babs just giggled sheepishly, "eh heh heh, can we get back to the subject at hand?" She pointed to a still down Fifi.

The Amazing Three sat there in silence, thinking about what they had just said to each other. Shirley and Babs thought about their past summer and realized how they were acting to the one who lost her summer love. They were lucky to still have theirs, but Fifi still longed for hers. Shirley was the first to speak out, "Look Feef, Hamton's a nice guy, but if you want to break things off with him then I suggest you, like, do it lightly. Explain why and apologize for any misleading in your relationship."

"As I recall," Babs said, "didn't you call him and take him up on his offer out of spite when Furrball disappeared?"

Fifi nodded, "oui, but je' can't seem to do zhat' for eet' will break 'is 'eart. Babs, Shirley, pleez' 'elp moi."

"Fifi, we're your best friends. We can't tell you who you can or can't love, we can only support you in whatever decision you make."

"Like, if you want to break up with Hamton because you still love Furrball then we can't stop you. But if you, like, want to move on with your life then we're behind you every step of the way, or some junk."

Shirley helped Fifi to her feet while Babs reached under the bed for the photo Fifi tried to hide earlier, "I can't tell you if Furrball will return or not, but as your friend I also cant' tell you to lose hope. When a love is strong enough, nothing can, like, get in its way." Fifi smiled at that quote, she wiped the last few remaining tears from her face, only to realize that she stopped crying a while ago. "Zhis' eez' a sign," she thought, "je' knows vhat' to do now." Babs resurfaced with the photo in her hand and displayed it in front of them, "take all the time you need, there's no rush, you'll recover." She again spin-changed into Humphrey Bogart, "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow…" Fifi giggled at that impression, she hugged her two best friends and gave them both a kiss on their cheeks. "Merci, merci," she thanked them and returned to pack her things.

"Oh, we'll, like, take care of that," claimed Shirley.

"Yeah, it's no biggie, just wait outside for the guys, Buster got a new car and so he should be arriving in a bit."

"Merci," Fifi started to head outside until she took one last glance at Furrball's photo, "wherever you are Furrball, pleez'…pleez' come 'ome." She walked outside and began to wait for the guys.

Babs and Shirley saw the whole thing, how devastated they were. They were packing Fifi's suitcase until Babs spoke up, "so you're not gonna' tell her?" Shirley shook her head in response, "no, I just told her that I couldn't." They both had a tear coming down, "I hate seeing her like this," Babs said, "I know," Shirley replied, "I do too. But look at her, she's like, so heartbroken that if we told her then it would, like, send her off the deep end."

"Can she ever know?"

"Right now, it's, like, better if she moves on. Hamton's with her and he seems to be doing a good job comforting her. If we told her…then it would hurt her too much."

THE END?

Me: cliffhangers, you just gotta' love 'em! R&R and don't forget to stay tuned, I know it's taking forever but please be patient I won't let you down. Alright, take us out Shirley!

Shirley: Like, goodbye everyone!


End file.
